


Trust

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: "I do trust you. But it's too late."





	Trust

“Reg, _please_. Trust me!” Sirius pleaded.

“I do trust you,” he sighed, surprising himself at how easily the words still came out, even now. “But it’s too late.”

“It’s not! Let me help you! There’s a safe house…”

Regulus turned from their father’s coffin and looked his older brother in his wild, panicked eyes. “I’ve taken his Mark, Sirius. If I defect, and he finds out, _nobody _will be able to hide me from him.”

“We can try. We _have _to try.”

“No.” _It’s too dangerous._

“So, what? This is it?”

Regulus nodded and turned away. _It has to be_.


End file.
